Stretchable electronics refers generally to a form of electronics that may be bended, twisted, folded and stretched. Due to their flexibility, they are able to conform to complex non-planar surfaces and provide unique functionalities such as accurate mapping of human organ activities which are not achievable using rigid electronics.
With advancement in technology, electronic devices are progressively becoming smaller, lighter, faster, and more powerful. Existing consumer electronics, such as cell phones, tablets, and laptops are manufactured based on silicon technologies. Due to rigidity of the materials, use of the electronic devices has been limited thus far.
There has been increasing interest in recent years to make electronic devices stretchable, foldable, and wearable by shifting focus away from silicon, and varying the type of materials used. This greatly extends their applications beyond existing product ranges.
In view of the above, there remains a need for improved methods to manufacture electronic components which are deformable or stretchable for use in various applications that overcome or at least alleviate one or more of the above-mentioned problems.